earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Aideyn Serrar’anar
Current Residence... Aideyn currently lives in her girlfriend Isabellia Shar'diel's Silvermoon City apartment, located on Murder Row. =Appearance= Despite being no stranger to the stooped stance of stealth so integrally a part of the path of a rogue, Aideyn's posture is impeccable. Noticeable only after a rough day on her feet, Aideyn favors her right foot. Her upper body is obviously in a fit condition, and the rogue constantly does the stretching exercises with her fingers to keep them limber. She stands at only five feet and six inches, but her strong posture helps her to appear more intimidating if needed. When going about her casual business in towns, Aide prefers to look non-threatening and generic. However, in situations where she needs to be taken seriously, and not underestimated, she enjoys appearing sly and dangerous. Aideyn keeps her gear and belongings well oiled and cleaned, and appears to never be without her engineering goggles in place or resting on her forehead. The same level of care can be said of her general appearance, her skin, while calloused, is as cared for as her shoulder length auburn hair. Oil stains are not an uncommon sight when the rogue is unguarded and not undercover. She has numerous caches of costumes and disguises across Azeroth and Outlands to help her appear anyway she wants, along with a special understanding with the goblins who run the Orgrimmar barber shop on a exchange of gold and jobs for hair dyes and their silence. =Personality= Although Aideyn is quick to take on personalities and the seeming of others who are soft-spoken, cruel, dim-witted, prone to excess of drink, or flighty, she only manages these facades through careful observation. Parts of her true personality do make their way into the characters she plays. She does enjoy strategizing, playing a small part in organizing assaults on dungeons in both mercenary groups when the opportunity arose. A good drink or party is always welcome, especially the holiday festivals and celebrations. Since youth animals and small creatures have captured a part of the rogue’s heart. Perhaps though, running about knowing all the tidbits that go around that one knows when they deliver messages is the biggest truth she has ever revealed of herself in any of her pretenses. That thirst for knowledge and curiosity is what led her to create these five people from all walks of life so she could be in a position to gain all different sorts of information. Curiosity is a big problem for her, sticking her nose into things even when her rogue senses and experience would tell her not to. She gets caught and each time learns something a little something to help her get along a little farther without getting caught in her next hair-brained scheme. Her biggest personality flaw would have to be her pride. Aideyn does things accurately and efficiently most of the time, so when she makes a mistake she can get snappy, taking her anger, which she recognizes is at herself, out on whomever the innocent bystander who manages to get in her way is. Normally she can restrain herself when speaking to those who have authority over her, she respects, or is loyal too, normally. ''Over all though, she is a generally laid back rogue, so long as the money and work flow. Curiousity and other good qualities aside, Aideyn is fully capable of doing everything that the life of a mercenary or assassin call for. It is only recently that her business and personal sides have freely mixed, and when it comes to protecting Isa, Aideyn won't hesitate when faced with gritty or violent tasks. =History= Overview Aideyn Serrar'anar was born in Sunsail Anchorage. Her mother and father were humble people, not among the high society in Silvermoon's courts. Hunter and priestess, they assumed their only daughter would follow in one of their paths and live a quiet life, if a bit more... exciting then either of their own. She soon was quiet passable with a bow and had a strong affinity with all the animals she managed to charm into becoming her little pets. But Aideyn could not send her pets to do battle with her, agonizing over every time she could not save them from a too quick claw or pincer. She did not have a natural affinity for the use of magic at all, unlike her mother, despite her inherited need for it. Aideyn dejectedly went about her time, learning fishing, first aid and cooking diligently, clearly resigning herself at a young age to the mediocre and boring living of the non-adventurer. It was not many months later that she accompanied her father to Falconwing Square in Silvermoon to sell fish and offer his services as a hunter to the locales of the smaller market square of the capital. Slipping off like she normally did on such occasions she was discovered by the local Rogue Guild representative Elara, who shadowed the little elf as she crawled to and fro, behind carts, buildings, staying out of the way of sentries, guards, merchants and others passersby. Young Aideyn slipped into the section of Farstrider's Square where the engineers had set up their small shop, still melting out of sight of anyone who might tell her parents or grandparents. Elara grabbed her shoulder after the little sneak started to head back to Falconwing Square. After attending a few sessions with the other trainees. Aideyn was in love with the idea of being rogue and brought her skills to the attention of her parents. Not precisely thrilled with their daughter's choice, they non the less supported her, helping her in anyway they could think, all the while suggesting professional paths for a rogue that they could handle thinking about her doing as an adult. Anything safer than becoming a professional assassin. After the destruction of the Sunwell and the death of her parents, the still young elf turned to adventuring for gold. Only occasionally she returns to Silvermoon to pay respect to her parents and grandparent's graves. Collecting an odd array of items and skills along the way. Among her odd talents, she perfected her ability to portray various personalities in numerous disguises in order to go undercover for information gathering. Five of her most reoccurring personalities and 'disguises' are: Sonya, a priestess in garments of the Argent Dawn and strong apparent loyalties to the Argent Crusade in Icecrown. ("Shy" White Colored Hair) Tarra, a mage whom has rank and some authority with the Scryers in Shattrath. ("Raquel" Light Red Colored Hair) Hailee, a young and flirty, though not extremely bright hunter with a ‘in’-pass for the behind scenes in taverns across Azeroth as well as Outland. ("Curled" Dark Blonde Colored Hair) Desmona, a warlock with an iron voice and who’s cruelty is like a well used weapon plus a well cultivated connection warlocks and appothicaries all over the world of Azeroth and in Outlands as well.("Parted Long" Black Colored Hair) Lamia, a freelance pirate lass with a fondness for the bottom of the bottle and any black market dealings with goblins. (Not associated with any of the Defias, Venture Co. etc pirates) (High Tail" Dark Red Colored Hair) While in Outlands she spent a good deal of her time with a mercenary group named Blood and Thunder, making friends, memories and contacts among the group until the disappearance of it's leader led to infighting and greed. She then followed a majority of the mercenaries to new leadership under the banner of the guild Tsunami. After competition with other mercenary guilds led to an exhaustion and injuries among its senior members, Tsunami too disbanded, its members drifting in different directions like many grains of sand. One of the injured, Aideyn turned to making her living selling saronite and rare gems in the auction houses of Azeroth. Spending her spare time searching through apothecaries and herb shops for a permanent cure for the extremely unique leg injury she received in the Eye of Eternity before the disband of Tsunami. One day in Booty Bay, she stuck her nose in where it didn't belong and soon found herself at the questionable mercy of a few members of the Grey Tiger Tong. After a strictly business, nothing personal, torture session where they validated her claims of not being a member of a rival group and simply a 'too-curious-rogue' she was hired by the Tong and provided her services for free. In return her leg injury was made into the pet project of Adarakh, a forsaken and the Tong's main mage. After a few months of playing 'pet project' without any real results, Aideyn took a leave of absense from the Tong and returned to Dragonblight where she worked her way into favor with the Blue Dragonflight in the Wyrmrest Temple. Months later, Aideyn finally had enough pull with the inner forces of the temple to respectfully command their attention during a calm moment between battles and quests and other emergencies. The relatively simple process (by Dragon standards anyway) took a trip to the Eye of Eternity and a few incantations, the blue dragon warned that her right leg would always be slightly weaker than her left due to the tension it had born because of the unique magical injury, but it would no longer be constantly in a wounded flux. That unhappy memory behind her, Aideyn returned to Orgrimmar and the Grey Tiger Tong. The next year saw her becoming involved with Isabellia Shar'diel, a paladin healer for the Tong and moving into her Silvermoon apartment. The pair settled quite happily into a routine of work and free time, until the Cataclysm destroyed the Tong's com system. Aideyn stayed behind in Orgrimmar to try and help Krelle figure out a solution, while Isa was sent to Mt. Hyjal to shore up efforts being made there to save Nordrassil from Ragnaros. '''The following are bullet points about specific times in Aideyn's life that have to do with her innate character, with particular attention to more significant segments in the form of a written character building exercise.' Focus: Childhood * Mother - Faelina Serrar'anar (Priestess) * Father - Kien'thas Serrar'anar (Hunter) * Her mother and father fell in the fighting before the destruction of the Sunwell. * Paternal Grandmother - Lamina Serrar'anar (Mage) * Paternal Grandfather - Korl'thas Serrar'anar (Hunter) * (Paternal) Her grandmother went insane in the hours after the destruction of the Sunwell, and after killing her himself, her grandfather took his own life. * Maternal Grandmother - Avette Dawnwell (Priestess) * Maternal Grandfather - Roa'than Dawnwell (Rogue) * (Maternal) Her grandmother wasted into nothingness after the destruction of the Sunwell and the death of her husband by the invading scourge. * Was the instigator of her first kiss when she was in still in her toddler ages. Cooties! There was a soft chittering, as if high-pitched birds had come to roost on the Tranquil Shore's warm sands. In truth the culprits were a group of four little elven girls, perhaps barely old enough to be wandering off, no matter how safe the location. One had deep black straight locks, two had blonde curls and the last had auburn colored hair. They were adorable, if you thought that rosy cheeked elven children were cute. They all wore swimming shorts and tunics in various colors with personalized embroidery. They were giggling and splashing, running into the water and running back out with the waves. A good distance away from the girls, there was a group of boys doing the same with much more pushing and shoving. The girls laid down in the shallow water, imagining to be beautiful maidens with the tails of fish lounging on the warm sands. The auburn haired girl sat up straight, crossing her arms. "You know... this is boring now, I want to do something more fun." The other three elven girls sat up, nodding. "How about a game of honesty or daring?" The suggestion was given by the older of the two curly blonde elves. The younger clapped her hands in delight, while the black haired child nodded her agreement. "Not it!" The black haired elf yelped, placing her hand on her nose. The two blonde children giggled as they hurriedly placed their hands on their nose, and the auburn haired elf uncharacteristically was the last to place her hand on her nose. "Fel darn it!" The other girls tittered as Aideyn used as close to foul language that their childish daring would permit. "Come on Aide, you are it, pick! Honesty or..." And the older blonde said the last word with a hushed sort of reverence. "Daring!" The elf named Aideyn stood up, brushing the sand off her shorts and tunic, nose up in the air. "Oh come on Aideyn, I'll go first if you're going to be a human about it!" The black haired girl threw up her arms in exasperation. Aideyn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, tilting her head with the movement. "Pu-leaze. I'm not a quitter, I pick daring!" The brunette elf stood with her feet shoulder width apart, seemingly ready for anything her fellows might throw at her. The last time they had played this game she had climbed to the top of one of the runestones, and even gone into her house and put on her mother's robes and wand. The three elves looked at one another, seemingly at a loss for long seconds, but the sound of laughter and fighting from down the beach got the attention of the two eldest ones, and they grinned at one another. The young blonde looked confused and tugged on the elder blonde's tunic, whispering to her. Once she too was in on the the joke she giggled loudly. "We dare you," The black haired elf said matter-of-factly. "To go and kiss Thalodien Suntrace. On the LIPS!" Aideyn went pale, her young face scrunching up into numerous expressions of disgust and horror. It took several moments for Aideyn's face to stop contorting into grossed out expressions so she could again speak. "But he has cooties! I could DIE!" The young elf protested, shuddering. "Cooties are bad, momma says even priests can't dispel cooties!" Aideyn looked around to the unbudging expressions on every one of her companions' faces. Anger and disgust warred on Aide's features as she looked at the three, still sitting there, grinning. "Aideyn's a scared-y little human!" The youngest blonde started in a sing-song voice and the other two began to chime.' "Stop! I'll do it!" Aideyn squared her shoulders, turning on her heel and marching down the beach over to the place where the boys were still running in and out of the water. "Thalodien!" The girls could hear her call the boy even from their spot way farther down the beach. The elf in question looked over and was shoved into the sand because of the distraction. Aideyn ran over to help him up, glaring at his playmates. "Uh hi." The boy elf smiled at her shyly, and Aideyn looked down, hands wringing nervously in front of her, muttering her hello as well. "Um, sorry!" She apologized quickly and threw her arms around his neck like she had seen her momma do to her papa. And they kissed, on the lips, for two whole seconds, before the loud laughter started from the boys, and the girls started giggling like mad down the beach. "Sorry!" Aideyn yelled back at Thalodien as she ran in the direction of her friends still laying in the sand. The brunette elf wiped her mouth as she ran, making a face as she skidded to a halt in the sand in front of her friends. "Ewww! Are you happy now, I'm going to die from cooties!" Energy: Training * Retains her skill with bows, despite using the smaller thrown weapons more common to a rogue. * Trained with Tannaria and Zelanis as novices. * Has a close friendship with Elara, and a good working relationship with Tannaria, Nerisen, and Zelanis. * Had more then a 'good working relationship' with Zelanis for awhile, ended amicably. * Spent her apprenticeship in Engineering with Danwe's predecessor * Tinker (TINKSS) was her very first (successful) work of engineering. * Tinker or TINKSS, is Aideyn's mechanical squirrel. * TINKSS stands for T'ree '''I'nhabiting 'N'oteworthy 'K'nowledge 'S'urveillance 'S'ystem * Purchased Cedric, a black wild hawkstrider, (whom could not be broken in to wear armor) before she could actually ride him. Broke him to a simple saddle herself after completing all the training she could accomplish in Eversong Woods and the rest of Quel'thalas. * Chose the Gnomish Engineering Specialization because of her desire to create new, interesting and useful items that weren't destroyed after one use. Explosions : A Character Building Exercise "ITS ALIVE!" - The creation of Tinks! Journey: Azeroth Adventures * Received Tobias, a swift green hawkstrider, from the severely depleted flock of the hawkstrider breeder, allowing Cedric to be used as a brood stallion, since he was still not broken to a saddle. * Worg-Puppy followed her to her the gates of Undercity from Silverpine Forests, became part of her Hailee costume eventually. Named him Sly for getting past the everyone without being noticed or stopped once she reached the 'City. * Saved a orphan baby hippogryph from the wilds of Feralas. * Served on a few Arathi Basin campaigns and earned enough reputation to purchase a fierce black war raptor. * Spent a good deal of time in Senjin Village learning the ways of raptor riding. Made good friendships and contacts amongst the Darkspear. * Developed a bit of a taste for troll men during her time in Darkspear. * Desmona, Hailee and Lamia disguises were created. * * * Battleground : A Character Building Exercise Aideyn's campaign in Arathi Basin. Alien: Venture into Outlands * Tarra disguise was created. * * * * * * * * * : A Character Building Exercise . Skill: The Frigid North * Sonya disguise was created. * The injury to her leg will cycle through stages of healing. Going from completely wrecked, to healing, and only remaining fully healed for a few days before returning to a freshly wounded state. * Took part in the Argent Tournament for gold, since use of her legs wasn't required it went very well for her. * Was 'gifted' with a Violet Proto-drake from the Kirin Tor Mages for a several services she had preformed for them and a 'small' sum. * * * * * * Pain : A Character Building Exercise Aideyn held herself tightly to the falling red dragon, her legs lifting up and out of the saddle, streaming in the air above her as she fell. The rogue looked around at the glowing tunnel of light and magic, looking for anything she could direct her weakened ally to land on. "Open your wings!" The blood elf screamed over the wind ripping past her ears. If the dragon could only open her wings just a bit they could glide out of the cylindrical continuum of magic onto the platform where they could escape out into Coldarra. The exhausted and injured dragon followed the tiny elf's instructions, dipping low quickly to break through the side of the cylinder, so quickly that Aideyn's legs flew behind her again, her arms locked around the harness being the only thing saving her from falling off the dragon. The runes, so incorporeal as the dragon's head and neck passed through it, flashed brilliantly as it started to pass through her knee, the rune was suddenly solid and as fine as a blade, ripping a smooth line through her upper calf down to her ankle. The smell of blood and ozone filled her nose and it took all of her willpower not to dispell the contents of her stomach on the back of her winged ally. Aideyn clung to consciousness as the smell got worse and the sound of dying drakes got louder in the distance. She hoped their passages from the Spirit Healer's hands went by quickly and painlessly. She also wished she could say the same for herself. A loud cheer broke out and the cylindrical magic flickered out and seem to fall away. Aideyn stumbled off the red drake which appeared to be in a pained sleep until a bright light passed over it and it started to shake itself awake, rejuvenated by the presence of Alexstraza, she stood, stretching her wings and looking joyfully up at her mother the Aspect of Life. The rogue burned with jealousy for one moment, injured and orphaned looking at such a magnificent creature, fighting for its beliefs with its mother and siblings and no fear or permanent injury beyond the oblivion of death. Aideyn sat down heavily, her throbbing leg making her lightheaded. "Dhaedryn! Rnenergee! Sahna!" She cried out softly as she swayed, head spinning circles as her eyes finally locked onto her wound. Business: Grey Tiger Tong * * * Character Building Exercise =Aside About Disguises and General Reputations= Somethings that someone would hear asking about Aideyn's various personas in the right spots. '''Aideyn Known by mercenaries from all different groups and guilds in Azeroth. Whispers of assassin work, the pass phrase, “Call to aide.” Can be given to anyone to contact her who is in the right place looking for a rogue of her skills. A word to Alanura Firecloud, the poisons and reagents vendor in Sunreaver’s Command would get it to her the fastest. Sonya A soft-spoken wallflower healer, Sonya is known by the Argent Dawn and Argent Crusade, high praise is mentioned for her skills with strategy and caring towards the wounded, but its also widely mentioned that her skills with healing are… not what you’d want to find healing your party. Ever helpful Sonya constantly helps with strategy with any group heading out to dungeons and lairs, but is rarely asked to heal the party she is assisting. Almost any member of the Argent Crusade or Dawn can be asked how to get a hold of her with little trouble at all. Tarra Sly and conniving, and more then a bit flighty, Tarra is consider the Mistress of Pranks among the Scryer’s tier, she is sometimes to be found around Shattrath. Her likable attitude and readiness to work at fetching and carrying messages, supplies and weapons across Outlands with an efficiency give her an authority amongst the tier despite the light load of work. The Scryer Quartermaster or Nalama the Merchant know how to reach her if her services are needed to the Scryers or any others. Desmona Desmona has a reputation for being cruel and vindictive to anyone who doesn’t wield fel energies or know their potions and herbs. She has contacts with almost all apothecaries across Azeroth, and since warlocks are like cats, no really warlock contacts. No demons yap at her heels or shadow her movements, but she is given a wide berth after the first person who challenged her demon-less state ended up dying of a nasty curse. (Uses special amulets and reagents to ‘cast’ pre-prepared spells.) Despite her connections with most of the apothecaries, the only one who knows how to contact the warlock directly is Alessandro Luca in the Apothecarium, Undercity. Lamia A constantly drunk pirate, Lamia can often be found in Goblin ports, drinking, swearing, and boasting. She has no obvious affiliations with any common pirate groups, but a closer poke around would find shady goblins in ports know her as a vicious viper on the seas, a mercenary of sorts, to any goblin ships that will hire her on for a cut and the promise of some blood. Respected for skills in boarding vessels and locating hidden prime goods. Haughty Modiste in Steamwheedle Port is the best person to help find this drunk if you can’t find her in a tavern at Booty Bay or Ratchet. On a side note, most troll females in Booty Bay also talk her about poorly… Why, because she has a fondness for troll men. Hailee Flirty and not particularly bright, this hunter nevertheless excels at bow fighting, even though her choice in pets is a bit runty, Sly, her worg is highly devoted to her, biting at ankles of people who are rude to her. And any punishment doled out to her pet is returned times ten. Adored by male bartenders, she has no problem getting into barfights, winning and then having the loser tossed to the curb. And if it looks as if she’s going to lose, one pouty look and a wail of distress normally receives the same outcome, with a burly adventurer coming to her rescue. Cantrips and Crows’s barmaid, Narisa Redgold can normally contact her without much trouble if someone is looking to find the flirty party animal. Notes (just some notes for me while I get this all written and straightened out) Against the grain blood elf who is alright with getting down and in the dirt for ore and underneath a strange machine or two. Mercenary, no noncombatant policy when it comes to her jobs, not keen on assassination jobs with civilian-y targets either. Main storyline/focus is to find a permanent cure for the injury done to her leg, this drives her, she also must find ways to remain a respectable and efficent mercenary hire, which is hard to do when you are viewed as a cripple. IC Mounts: Mechano-hog (made by Aideyn herself, ICly stole some of the materials from the goblin in Stormpeaks Green Swift Hawkstrider - Cedric (first mount ever, retired to the stables in Eversong) Black War Raptor - Gift recognizing her dedication to a campaign in Arathi Basin. (Exalted with the Darkspear, learned ride the raptor during a stay in Sen'jin village after recieving it) White Talbuk - Stabled in Nagrand, Purchased from the Mag'har Turbo-Charged Roflcopter (created by Aideyn herself) Swift Red Windrider Raphael - Stabled in Nagrand as well, Purchased with Mercenary funds. Azure Netherdrake - One of the eggs from the Netherwing ledge hatched, she and the whelp were good companions as she helped their race by spying and hindering from within the ranks, he eventually went to the ledge in Blade's Edge Mountains to grow from a adolescent to adult with his own kind, and after Aideyn was discovered, she waited in Shattrath for her to arrive. Violet Protodrake - Was 'gifted' with a Violet Proto-drake from the Kirin Tor Mages for a several services she had preformed for them and a 'small' sum.